


postings

by Drac, vegetas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Epistolary, Gen, edward little vs. the orangutan round (n)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac/pseuds/Drac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetas/pseuds/vegetas
Summary: being the collected correspondence regarding the Scottish Open Season, 1861
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson & Lt John Irving & Lt Edward Little, Lt George Hodgson/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 31
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	1. malta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my (Drac's) bingo free space, like a CHEATER

From the desk of Captain Hodgson, HMS _Undefeated_ , nr Malta. 

9th May 1861

Dear Commander Little

I shall indeed be in the country for this Autumn's hunting season, as it has been Decided that _Undefeated_ is to be broken up upon her return, poor thing! This is the kind of news that would have brought me no end of grief as a younger man - though I am terribly sad for the old girl I am rather looking forward to a more extended stay with Sarah. Glad too not to have a repeat of the Season of '56. So, I spend my last few weeks out here enjoying the Maltese heat (terribly nice!) and doing my best to avoid both sunburn and the lower decks. One quite forgets how _putrid_ the smell of sixty grown men at temperature - I believe I have permanently burned off a portion of my olfactory faculties drenching myself with cologne - needs must! Our bos'n complains that my perfume brings him down with one of the _French Headaches_ \- sad to say his body odour does the same for me, thus any time we are forced to cross paths both spend the rest of the day clutching our temples and moaning.

But again I start at the wrong part of my letter: greetings of the day to you and Mr Jopson, Mrs Vale, Mr Garrett, Joseph, Sherman, Beth, Cricket, The Spaniel and also the cat. Hoping you all are well. 

This time I am writing regarding our Highland Fling (as it were) - my plan is currently as follows, feel free to correct: Sarah and I to Ledbury 21st October and we shall overnight with you, if that's agreeable.

The next morning you, I and Cricket will journey North, stopping as we please and also as the horses require (this I leave to the discretion of the coachman though I have no doubt that you will feel the need to weigh in) - you will get in a frightful strop around the Kings Arms in Lancashire, where we will retire. 

Wednesday on to Edinburgh to annoy John until he shuts up shop, hunting by Friday afternoon at the very latest.

Sarah - I do hope it is alright to bring Sarah to yours, you _must_ ask the others - both wishes and is wished by me to accompany to Ledbury. You know I have a horror of being on the roads alone and consider the English West to be just as wild and lawless as its American cousin. (I hear your admonitions, and continue to ignore them.)

As it is to be Mr Jopson's holiday too she will be very glad to take him back to London with her - if that is where he's going of course, and her Gigi and your Spaniel may spend a lovely day or two grumbling at one another.

No doubt she will put pen to paper soon enough or perhaps already to iron the confusions out of this - if she has written before me (and as I write I find myself more certain that she has) - please disregard above, as I am starting again.

Dearest Edward,

Salutations to the Ledbury Lot. Much going on here:

Sky - blue. Weather - balmy. Crew - sweating profusely. Self - also. _Undefeated_ \- soon to relinquish her name. 

Per Johnny's last missive I am glad to tell you that Mr Dawes is alive and well - I believe the prize was agreed at six shillings which I expect to collect upon arrival _chez Little_. No doubt he is growing stronger by the day as he longs to fee, fie, foe and fum re: the blood of Englishmen.

I recall in my last letter floating the idea of Kilts, in order to better assimilate ourselves with Dawes, John and indeed the Scots at large - or I thought to float it and misplaced my pen at the time. Either way you have been quiet on the subject but I really must press - you are in a better position than I to go haring off to tailors for Tartans -

Which reminds me that my own tailor was Much Vexed at the state of my tweeds last year viz. fish-hook incidents and I have promised to avoid mishaps this time on pain of being ejected from his store. Consider please some 'haps for yourself, as a change of pace.

In fact - surely I need not remind you that this is your last trip before the dreaded half-century and therefore your last chance to have a mishap from which you might bounce back with the vigour of a young buck like myself. No doubt _next_ year you will have succumbed entirely to age, and become an unrecognisably crumbled and dusty old creature. Fear not, old man, for so long as you can climb a hill Johnny and I will gladly push you down it.

So I should soon sign off on this before I frustrate you to crumple this letter further. I do apologise for mocking your advanced age - in a month where my own sister has become a grandmother for about the twentieth time I can hardly escape the specter of my lost youth.

I pray you have not strained your ancient bones clutching this paper in a rage. My warmest regards, I remain your friend and superior officer -

Geo. H. Hodgson (Cpt RN)

P.S. caught a glimpse of our friend recently! Am always surprised at those who cut plates from books, and this from the most recent de Villers! I am sure you can find a space on your wall for [the enclosed](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d47086b87e5e79e3227988658800ef30/dd4658f5d4589ffc-87/s1280x1920/31efdbc2e9bee802e8065a215e91314ac6d4bd71.jpg), and look forward to spying him there come October 21st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this trip will be one for the history books


	2. colwell rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orangutan: 2  
> edward: 0

Ledbury   
24th May 1861   
  


Cpt Geo. H. Hodgson, HMS  _ Undefeated _ :   
Sir,

Thank you for your previous favor, and apology upfront for any feelings of neglect to you. You sent me two letters in one enclosure, both requiring a unique manner of address, so I have taken ample time to collect my responses. Some close to me rebuke this behavior by calling it avoidant - I know you to be a fair man who will judge it thoughtfully.

Your greetings were received warmly and reciprocated. Mr Jopson reiterates them presently and hopes your steward is up to snuff. I’ve been informed your lack of complaint is a good sign he is not a ‘bother or a lay about’. Otherwise you are kept in the prayers of Mrs V and Beth, and the Garretts send their regards  _ en masse _ . The dogs hold a high opinion of you, as always, but the cat is not here to poll and I dare not speak for her. 

I am unsurprised to hear of  _ Undefeated’s _ fate, but glad to gain my friend back in the trade. I offer my condolences to you, and bring from Woolwich the comforting assurance that you are not alone in her forfeiture. The dockyard is sooner becoming a graveyard, especially with so many ears cocked towards the states. They’re determined to turn over the whole fleet as quickly as it may be accomplished. I find Mr Lincoln’s war a vulgar business on the whole, but the performance of the new ironclads in service will be counted as a demonstration of the technology at work, if nothing else. All it’s done thus far is increase the pressure for production and cause upset. Gratefully I do not think Mr Turner and his administration office will have to worry much, as the basins in the King’s Yard are too small for the d--- things, a fact we’ve known quite a while. To that point the effort has been shifted up to Portsmouth, and I’m glad to let them have it. To the delight of my ulcer I do not mind the slowdown. We are kept busy enough with the armory, and the upkeep of those veteran vessels they’ve elected to maintain, myself notwithstanding. Ha. 

I’ve reviewed the travel plans and find no corrections to be made. All agreeable, and your predictions - even the exaggerated ones - sound. All aligned with the previous inquiries, yes. Your clever missus beat you to it via mail some days before your letter arrived and I had the very happy fortune of confirming as much in person. As I wrote previously - I could not look in on Mrs Hodgson earlier this spring due to her being occupied at her sister’s, but I was able to make a call on my last pass to Greenwich. I report Poppet is looking well and remains in good spirits while counting the seconds till you are home. I took the opportunity to sternly insist she visit in October and she gave a credible performance in refusing but eventually conceded the win to me. In sum, you and Poppet on the twenty-first to satisfy Mr Jopson’s quotients. He will be desperate for the work, as after seeing us off he is being cruelly Forced to take his leave. The current minimum stands at a torturous five days  _ not _ counting Sunday, but I am hoping your Sarah might convince him to extend it with the threat of a pleasant time (God forbid it come to that). 

Otherwise he will make for London with the holiday shopping list and to visit Mr and Mrs Robert Jopson and their little children. I believe the current tally is seven, all told, with the most recent little girl arriving in February of this year. He’d let off sooner, but summer sees me in high demand and requires every hand available. Each year I am shocked anew to find that I am, apparently, the sole proprietor of a riding school, military academy, and charitable orphanage for the way these foundlings amass under my roof with no parent to be spoken of. As they have all congregated in my study, the mites give their cheerful hellos with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Katie dictates a kiss and a promise to sing to you. 

At this time  _ Domestic Animals of the British Islands _ has been pulled off the shelf and brought to me and I am being harried for comment. Will return shortly. 

I will now assume the part of recipient to the second attempt:   
  


Dearest Sir,

We salute you, and thank you for your service. If the good weather holds by all means send it along, but the rest you may save. 

It is heartening to hear that Mr Dawes is in any condition whatsoever, but I might keep the six shillings and simply knock my head into the wall for the duration of our stay. That would save me a great deal of personal anguish when trying to relate anything to the fellow. Might also help me sleep on those old mattresses. 

I held weak hope you were on a lark regarding the kilt business, but I see now you are quite serious. After meditating I reluctantly admit it is an idea bettered by uniformity. Written proof must be produced of John’s compliance. Then I will see to it, for I find no other alternative. The vision of you, singular, in such garb would be enough to frighten the grouse and banish us from the country permanently. I feel if you present your case wisely even our John could be motivated to move beyond his hesitations.

I leave it to you, George, as my mind grows feebler by the day. In light of its deterioration I appreciate the caring  _ aide-memoire _ of such a loyal companion _. _ I hope that is the correct phrase - my French does not stand up to yours even on my best days. As your elder I supply this final advice to you or any  _ young buck _ : to keep from fretting over the reaper I have taken up the practice of counting the prolific and venerable grey hairs which remain on my head. It is a balm. 

  
Enduringly,    
  
Edward Little, Cdr RN

P.S. If you wish to lease the wall space for your intolerable ape, you may take it up with my bookkeeper. I warn you: he is a stern man who does not take to brigands like yourself (only rascals, scoundrels and rakes) and your account here is in poor standing following the merciless whipping I dealt you at Brag before you shoved off. If you dispute this claim I will gladly consult the record to verify exactly which whipping it was that sent you plummeting into the red.


	3. castle hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kilts: 3  
> edward: 0

Castle Hill, Edinburgh

19th June 1861

My Dear Commander Little,

~~Spring turns to summer so quickly, don't you think? These long June evenings I often worry that the sun will not set at all, as if -~~

Sir, am I correct in assuming that you have lit a fire under our friend the Captain regarding Scottish Traditional Dress? When last he had brought it up to me I'd thought to have doused his enthusiasm, but find it again ignited. Have presently in front of me no fewer than three short-form letters, dated between June 3rd to 7th, as well as a telegram reading only "CLAN?", the premium for which's two-thousand-mile journey I shudder to imagine.

I would send reply to him but at no point in his notes did he mention by what date he'd return, and I dare not write Kensington for fear of frightening Mrs Hodgson with news of her husband's outrageous spending with their rent as high as it is. ~~So~~

No doubt you will scold me for my fretting, but I do feel quite fretful this year. ~~Ten years have passed since -~~ In short: I agree to one day of collective kilt-wearing. I don't enjoy the costume and I doubt you will either, but relent for I love you very much. 

As to the Clan I care not but suggest not to match or we shall look like a wedding party. All I ask is a good Scots-spun wool (you will thank me for this with an October wind at your knees) - and warn you of the Black Watch which I don't think would complement your colouring at all. If in doubt consult Mr Jopson, who has a fairer eye for these things.

None of this is to say that I am not looking forward to our trip, for nothing could be further from the truth. Last week I travelled North to check in on Mr Dawes who remains well but increasingly deaf. Each year he is dismayed to find that I am bringing "my fool Englishmen" and not a wife, a notion I cannot seem to disabuse him of. His own wife has been dead twenty years this summer, though he is not melancholy of it, to his credit. 

As I rode through the woodland I found myself imagining how it will look this autumn; the foliage browning and fallen, with a mist along the paths and spotted mushrooms pushing through the leaf litter. ~~I - what I wish -~~ To tell the truth I wonder where I would be without our little Highland ventures, the thought of which keep me buoyed through the long bright summers and long dark winters we get here in Edinburgh.

Would that I could go off to other climes - I hear Calcutta is beautiful, and quite sunny year-round - but I think between my two biggest excursions I can safely say I was not meant to leave Scotland. My brother, being as he is a Poet and an Emotional Sort, feels that I ought to talk more about those Five Years, for my Health - I do not want to. As I said when I opened my shop - I am putting the past behind. God has allowed me my humble life and I wish not to trouble it with such Specters (if you will excuse the phrasing).

Nonetheless I have found that the promise of Tales From The Tundra, as my students call them, quite the encouragement when they tire of still-life exercises. Of course I only ever tell them of the Esquimaux, Mr Kooveyek and his family, the Lady Silence, the seal and caribou we found further south - Never that Beast nor the wretched caulker and his mutiny - so I speak of them a great deal more than Archibald knows.

Alas! I said I would leave the past behind me, yet dredge it onto the page for you to wade through. I can only hope you don't find my letter the most depressing bore ~~though I myself can be at times.~~

Returning to the matter at hand: Mr Dawes' son Robert will not be attending at the McGrady's house this year, for reasons I know not - it felt rude to ask, especially considering the old man's hearing. It takes thrice as long to get a point across than it did last year - and I'm sure you recall that then it was thrice that of the year _before_. Nevertheless I am quite sure we shall all survive his tender ministrations -

**Apologies for the change of paper - I was quite startled by the door. I have since your last visit installed a bell to alert me to the presence of a customer. This, I realise, was an unnecessary expense as my counter faces it, and I can most often spot said customer long before they enter the store. Thus the bell serves only to frighten me half to death when I am working.**

**This time it was one of my** ~~**most loyal (and frustrating, though it pains me to say so -)** ~~ **returning customers. Her name is Mrs Kingsley and she is, all told, a handsome widow of some fortune, but the most quarrelsome manner with regards to brushes. Each month she purchases any number of good hogs-hair wash brushes, which she uses for any and all purposes, despite my** **many** **recommendations to the contrary. I cannot convince her to use a more appropriate brush for her work, nor to use the brushes she has purchased appropriately! I sincerely hope that Archibald does not greet her** ~~**annoying** ~~ **requests with one of his Dark Moods when we are away this autumn.**

~~**This paper upsets me** ~~ **This paper comes from a new supplier and I am very surprised by its hunger - I hope you can excuse my handwriting as my wrist is becoming quite cramped, forced as I am to return to the inkwell every fifth letter. I am sure it is a fine watercolour paper, and folds very smoothly also; perhaps Mr Jopson would like some for his paper flowers? You could collect some later in the year - it will make a good gift, I think.**

**My dear friend, I look forward to your visit and pray for the health of yourself and your household, my kindest regards to you all,**

**John Irving**

**P.S. Mrs Kingsley has just returned again to my store, not one hour after her previous visit! Her purchase was four hogs-hair wash brushes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archibald Irving is alive because I say so :^)


	4. colwell rd (once more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i ignore thomas' probable functional illiteracy for the sake of him being Your Rich Gay Uncle Who Married Well(TM) and also ignore that cabinet cards weren't a thing till a few years later but WHO CARES!

Ledbury  
10 September1861

  
Dear Robert,

The regular pleasantries to my favorite brother-the-butcher and to his favorite girl Missus Mary Elsie, and hopes everyone is staying well with all the changes of weather. The real errand of the day is to confirm I’ve been given leave again this autumn. Sure you’ve been setting your watch by it, even if I’ve lost track of which year this is. 

Please mark it down that I will be escorting Mrs Captain Hodgson back to London on October 22nd by rail. I suspect arrival in the evening and a visit lasting for a total of five days, with a chance for extension if choose. Our Commander is taking his sabbatical with Captain Hodgson and Mr John Irving up in Scotland to enjoy the hunting season at their leisure, so I am being most generously lent out to you. He finds my getting away to Town very daring, as he always does, after so much country living, but I am very looking forward to the bustle and greeting the baby properly.

Mary writes she has quite a character already, your Nance. I can’t wait to see for myself how she stands up.

I have a few lists from “Ted”, in the usual way, but not so much to “distract me”. I will need to visit Savile Row to have garments for the next year made up and other articles that need replacement in his wardrobe, which will take an afternoon or so. You are welcome to join me as I know there’s nothing you like more than bumming a smoke outside while I haggle with milliners. I've also a story I've been saving about what he had me make up for his trip that serves better in person, but wouldn't do for Mary's ears. If you’re a good little boy I’ll even buy you a cigar for the occasion.  
  


I swear after all that I will have a good deal of time to devote to you and see to whatever needs seeing to. The other shopping and errands will fit nicely between visiting. Before you go off on me for merely occupying myself, this way no one will grow tired of each other. 

While we are there I would like for us to see to having a picture made. If not of you and Mary, then of Mary and the chicks. I would like to have one for my room, and to show to the other staff here at the house. Despite your ugly mug you’ve a handsome bunch and I am quite proud of their looks. If you do not have cabinet cards of them for yourself by now you’re a fool, and you ought to anyway, so we will have them made up at the same time. I will make a present of it, if that incents you. 

Now that I’ve got you good and surly I’ll repeat my usual refusal to impose myself on your house (boohoo). I’ll be staying with Mrs Captain Hodgson at their residence in Kensington. You all have enough to keep you busy without me being trampled underfoot. At this point 

  
  
  


Let the cat out of the room. Lost what I meant to say, and more I don’t want another matter to slip my mind: you’ll take me to Mount Street to see the shop now that the new cases have been installed.

I hope you are not intent on putting that girl through much more trouble, God bless her. Your wife is a good lady Bob, and God knows you’re lucky to have someone who will starch that bloody apron of yours every week. Let her well alone and quit heaving on her so much. Seven is fine and plenty for children. She can hardly hear herself think, I’m sure, especially with your gabbing. Put those energies to fathering the ones you have and not just when they serve you backtalk. I’m at liberty to say this because I’ve just spent six week with a ramble of little Little’s aged twelve to two. Also because I have gone to far places and nearly died, so I know what I mean when I say a thing to you and I don't mind Lording that.   
  


We fare well as ever. Ted’s ulcer stayed calm thru the summer, Thank Christ. I think that’s done for now. I’d gone sick of him smelling of licorice from the drops the doctor had him on, but it does seem to help. He keeps me fed and off my feet as much as I let him get away with, but I’m keeping fit for duty. 

Putting the house back together after the summer is a beast of a job and I'm glad it's behind me. I can’t find anything after small sticky fingers move things about. Wouldn’t find my own beak if it weren’t stuck to my face.

I don’t mean to be so hard on you about your business. Can’t imagine the tax on a marriage children are and I know you both do your very best. I’ll do my very best to see to my own. I suppose I get a bit bored with all the peace and quiet and the good clean air gets me too excited, but I shouldn’t take it out on you. 

Have the chicks wash their faces and then give them a kiss from me. It’ll be a few weeks before they know it. I'm glad they enjoyed the print I sent in my last post. Hadn't recalled you'd seen an orangeutan at London Zoo of all places, let alone that she had a name like 'Jenny' and they'd dressed her in baby's-clothes. Poor fing, hope she's resting peacefully wherever she's at. Hope she had a laugh before she went.  
  
  
Kisses to you and Mary as well and several more for Nancy to make up for all the lost time.

Lovingly Your Brother,  
  
Thos. Jopson

\-- Whatever Pie Mary made him last time he was up that-a-way (dropped in for service and then supper - I’m told three months ago when he was manning his station up in Greenwich to supply more for her memory) please have her take down the recipe or send it back with me as he won’t stop harping on about it but is too shy to make the inquiry. He believes it was mince lamb. Thank you as always for receiving him when he calls. God love him, he makes an effort like no one else on the Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for enjoying this little collection! we had such a hoot makin' it because we just LOVE these boys too much. can't wait to see how the trip goes ;^) i'm sure nothing will go wrong and no clownery will occur!


End file.
